For the Love of Aizen
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Four captains are sent undercover to Hueco Mundo. Loosely tied to "For the Sake of Sake"
1. Chapter 1

* * *

For the Love of Aizen

By

PND

A "continuation" of For the Sake of Sake

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Undercover."

"What?"

The entire room of captains were more than a little confused. Shunsui made a drinking motion and Jyuushirou smiled, wishing it were true.

"I want four of you to go undercover as arrancar," Yamamoto repeated himself. "Do I have any volunteers?"

"I'll go!" Kenpachi announced. No one was surprised.

"I want to go," Shunsui looked excited about it. "We get to wear disguises, Jyuu!"

"Well, I guess if he's going, I'll go," Ukitake shrugged.

"You two can't go!" Yamamoto frowned. "It's understood that you two stay here."

"You asked for volunteers," Ukitake pointed out.

"And we haven't gotten to do anything fun for a very long time," Shunsui pouted.

"I'll send you to the human world instead!"

"Is it just me, or does it seem like the Captain Commander's playing favorites?" Hitsugaya whispered to Mayuri who nodded in agreement.

"They're like his kids."

"Then what does that make me?" Toushiro huffed.

"His grandkid?"

"I don't want to go the human world, Yama-jii," Shunsui whined. "I want to go to Hueco Mundo!"

"Why does everyone want to go to Hueco Mundo?" Komamura asked.

"You'll get killed," Unohana frowned. "Maybe I should go."

"No!" Ukitake shouted.

"What?"

"Uh, I mean, with Kenpachi going, the eleventh division is going to be out of hand. We'll need you here."

"Fine," Yamamoto sighed, looking disappointed. "Well, since no one's volunteering to be the fourth, I chose you, Byakuya!"

"Please reconsider," Byakuya said.

"My mind is made up," Yamamoto nodded. "No more changes, unless Jyuushirou and Shunsui want to change their minds? No? Fine, then. Dismissed."

* * *

"Awesome!" Shunsui giggled, "We get to be crazy secret Arrancar agents! Team A-4!"

"That is not going to be our name," Byakuya frowned.

"I agreed," Jyuushirou nodded. "It's not nearly catchy enough."

"Do you have any ideas then, Jyuu?" Shunsui asked.

"Pan-galactic-super—"

"A-4 is fine," Byakuya resigned.

"I'm A-2!" Shunsui called out.

"I'll be A-4," Kenpachi shrugged, wondering why they needed names at all.

"A-3," Jyuushirou smiled, holding up three fingers. He chuckled at Byakuya. "I guess that makes you A-1."

"A-1?" Byakuya frowned. "Isn't that sauce?"

"Oh, Sauce?" Ukitake blinked innocently. "Would you prefer that instead?"

"No."

"A-1, A-2, A-3, A-4! We're gonna knock on arrancar's door!" Shunsui shouted. "Do you like our theme song, Sauce?"

"No."

"Is no one else worried about the success of out mission?" Kenpachi asked casually.

"Of course," Byakuya agreed. "This is a very serious matter."

"Yeah," Kenpachi nodded. "Theme songs completely make costumes."

"We need to make costumes," Shunsui nodded.

"I want a mask," Jyuushirou stated.

"Everyone has masks," Byakuya said in monotone.

"Oh," Jyuushirou looked disappointed. "Well, I think Byakuya would look cool in a cape."

"You're right," Kenpachi agreed, nodding. "I'm going to get Yumichika to make my costume."

"Do you think he could help me with mine, too?" Ukitake asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not," Kenpachi agreed.

"Well, I'm going to make my own," Shunsui said proudly.

"You know you can't use very much color, right?"

"I can't?"

"No!"

* * *

"I can't believe Captain's going to Hueco Mundo without us," Ikkaku complained, watching as Yumichika sorted through pile after pile of fabric, pulling out some random shades of white, which he had to admit, were very nice shades of white.

"I can," Yumichika hummed pleasantly, selecting a summer green obi that he thought would look nice on the eighth division captain. "Our captain is intelligent enough not to leave Yachiru in charge of the entire division."

"He's smart enough not to take her along, too," Ikkaku chuckled.

"Excuse me."

Both turned to look at the doorway.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what a surprise," Yumichika picked up a container of bells. "Too obvious, don't you think?"

"Sure," Hitsugaya shrugged. "I was told by Yamamoto to tell you two about—"

"Hueco Mundo? We already know all that."

Hitsugaya stared at Ikkaku. "How do you know that? Your captain is still in the courtyard of the first division talking about theme songs."

"I hope they pick a beautiful one," Yumichika murmured.

"Probably not," Ikkaku shrugged, glancing back at the captain.

"Who told you?" Hitsugaya was still confused.

"We just know," Yumichika hmmed.

"Then you also know you'll be in charge of containing Yachiru?"

"What are you talking about?" Ikkaku frowned. "You're acting like Yachiru does somethin' wrong."

"She's such a precious child," Yumichika smiled. "There's not another one like her in the world."

"Stop tellin' lies. You know that girl's the devil."

"Captain!" Yumichika and Ikkaku greeted happily.

"Look, I've already started on your costume," Yumichika said proudly.

"Now, remember, I want to be a scary arrancar. Nothing too cutesy."

"You already told them?" Hitsugaya stared at Kenpachi.

"No," the captain shook his head.

"I'm going to make them for the other captains as well, Sir," Yumichika said firmly. "I wouldn't trust Captain Kyoraku within ten feet of a sewing machine."

"I always knew you were the smart one."

Ikkaku looked insulted.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is," Renji muttered, staring at the three captains. "It's not like I've never been there before."

"And you won't be going there again," Byakuya informed him.

"What do you mean I'm not going?"

"Calm down, Renji," Jyuushirou assured him. "We need you to keep Rukia out of trouble."

"That girl's worse than Yachiru," Shunsui chuckled.

Both Renji and Byakuya glared at him.

"What?"

Ukitake sighed, "Nanao, I'm asking as a request, will you make sure my division stays in one piece while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Sir."

"You didn't say that when I asked you," Shunsui whimpered.

"She already runs yours," Renji muttered.

Jyuushirou laughed.

"You don't have to agree with him," Shunsui whined.

"You're a very good captain, Shunsui."

Byakuya didn't say anything.

"Yeah, Nanao here's going to be lost without you," Renji teased.

"Oh, Captains!" sang Yumichika, swirling through the doorway, his arms overflowing with white robes. "I have your costumes."

"Already?" Shunsui looked surprised.

"He does quick work," Kenpachi shrugged, already sporting his costume, complete with a realistic looking mask.

"Where'd you get that?" Ukitake looked intrigued. "Do I have one, too?"

"Mayuri does quick work, too," Kenpachi said. "Everyone has one."

"I want to try mine on, too!" Shunsui looked at Yumichika eagerly. "Where's mine, please?"

"Why doesn't everyone try theirs on to make sure they fit correctly?" Yumichika suggested.

"Okay," Ukitake cheerfully agreed.

Byakuya said nothing, but reluctantly took his mask.

"I feel like a superhero!"

"We should see how realistic these are."

"Let's test them out on Hitsugaya!" Kenpachi suggested.

"How did he know our sizes?" Byakuya murmured.

* * *

"Sir!" Matsumoto rushed to her captain's desk. "There's an arrancar outside my window!"

"No there's not."

"There's one in my closet, too!"

"And one under your bed?"

"I'm too scared to look. Check for me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Okay, then I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

"I'll check," Hitsugaya begrudgingly stood up and walked into her room. Matsumoto followed him.

He looked out the window. Nothing.

The closet was empty, too.

He got down to check under the bed, but there so much stuff under it that it would be impossible for anything else to hide under there. "Hey, this is mine." Hitsugaya stood up. "No arrancar or anything else that should scare you, except maybe that mess under your bed."

"Well, I saw two!" Matsumoto followed him back into the office. "Look, there they are!"

Sure enough two arrancar were at the desk, one lazing in the chair, the other leaning against it.

"Ban—" Hitsugaya stopped as he saw two more drinking tea on the other side of the room.

"You know, A-2, I do believe he was about to say 'bankai'.

"I quite agreed with you, A-3. What do you think A-1? A-1? Sauce!"

"I agree," Sauce stated flatly.

"I was not," Hitsugaya said weakly.

"That's proof enough for me." The largest arrancar pushed himself away from the desk. "Let's go."

"Captain, they're getting away." Matsumoto pointed. "Mr. Slinky!"

"What?"

"Mr. Slinky's getting away!"

"He's not a pet or an arrancar. That's Captain Ukitake!"

"Actually, he's Ukitake," A-2 pointed at an arrancar who waved friendlily. "Mr. Slinky's Byakuya."

"Slinky Sauce," Kenpachi snickered.

"Weren't we leaving?" Byakuya frowned.

"Yes, yes," Ukitake ushered them out of the window. "Hueco Mundo awaits!"

"A-1, A-2, A-3, A-4!" They all, well most, chanted the first line.

"We're gonna knock on arrancar's door!" A-2 shouted.

"Not gonna get beat up like before!" A-4 added.

"We'll be their tales of ancient lore!"

"Ukitake," A-1 sighed. "You're implying that they'll exist for quite some time."

"Are you finished yet?" Hitsugaya asked, waiting for them to get off his windowsill.

"Yeah, we're done." Kenpachi smirked. "Come on, Sauce."

"Shut up."

* * *

End.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

For the Love of Aizen

By

PND

Part 2

A "continuation" of Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"You two on a mission? I don't remember either of you two ever being on a mission..." Urahara was a little skeptical.

"Neither do we," Shunsui frowned, trying to remember a situation where they had left the walls of Soul Society. "It seems like Yama-ji likes to keep us in the dark when it comes to leaving the Seireitei."

"Come on!" Urahara laughed. "Be serious. Surely you two have been out of the Seireitei before."

"No." Ukitake laughed awkwardly. "This is the first."

"How did you two ever get reputations?" Kenpachi wondered how much truth was behind the rumors about their past.

Ukitake gave a little shrug.

"I always thought those rumors were because we are so good-looking."

No one answered Shunsui.

"Jyuu!" Shunsui gasped. "You know we're the best-looking men in Soul Society, don't you?"

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" Shunsui announced. "Haven't you seen our fangirls?"

"Well, they have them, too." Jyuushirou pointed at the three other men. "Especially Byakuya. I think he might have more than you."

"No!" Shunsui whined. "I knew you did, but Byakuya? His sword looks like flowers. I look like a pirate!"

"You're a bit flowery, too." Kisuke stated. "Kenpachi looks more like a pirate than you."

"I still have Nanao, at least. My lovely, lovely Nanao—what if some what if some star-crossed Romeo sweeps in with beautiful snowy hair and a dashing smile? He'd woe her with sweets and kind words and romantic tea parties. How could she resist such charm?"

"She resisted you easy enough." Kenpachi snorted. "This is starting to sound kind of familiar."

"I don't know what you mean." Shunsui glance at the white haired captain. "At least Jyuushirou won't be there."

"What?" Ukitake asked, clearly confused. "I thought you were talking about Hitsugaya."

Byakuya sighed, returning them to the mission.

"My children!" Yamamoto swept slowly pass Byakuya and Kenpachi to his favorite captains. "I wanted to see you off. Are you sure you haven't changed your minds?"

"We don't need extra toothpaste." Shunsui crossed his arms. "You already double checked our bags."

"He didn't check mine," Kenpachi mumbled.

"I brought you a snack for the road," Yamamoto held up goody bags.

"I don't want it unless there's sake in it."

"Well, there's a _special treat_ in yours," Yamamoto winked.

"Yama you're the best!" Shunsui hugged the old man and quickly sneaked a peak inside his bag, giggling madly. He grabbed it and skirted back to Ukitake. "Look!" he shoved the bag under Ukitake's eyes.

"Yes, yes, that's very nice, Shunsui," Ukitake chuckled, pushing the bag away.

"Here's yours, little Jyuushirou," Yamamoto handed him a bag. "I put in some chocolates for you."

"The kind with the cream filling?" Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Uh," Yamamoto looked nervous. "No."

"Thank you!" Ukitake gave the old man a quick hug and hopped over to Shunsui. "Chocolate! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Sure is."

"Here," Yamamoto shoved two bags at the other captain.

"Toothpaste?" Kenpachi mumbled, looking inside the bag.

Byakuya winced. Colgate.

"You boys be sure to write home, okay?"

"Sure, Yama-jii." Shunsui waved off his worried look. "We can take care of ourselves."

"It's time to go," Urahara announced, breaking up their happy moment. "The garganta's ready for them."

"This is it," Yamamoto said solemnly. "You can still change your mind."

"It's fine," Shunsui smiled reassuringly. "We're just going to have a little fun."

"We'll be safe," Ukitake promised. "No need to worry."

"Take care of Nanao for me," Shunsui pleaded.

"I will," Yamamoto nodded sagely, watching his children step into the black void. "You two," he whipped around to face Byakuya and Kenpachi. "Bring them back alive."

* * *

"Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Saskibe was worried. His captain had been moping non-stop since he returned home from the real world. Surely things hadn't gone that badly, had they?

The old man sighed.

Maybe they had.

* * *

"Sentarou, you idiot!" Kiyone resisted the urge to hit him. "What do you mean you didn't notice our captain was gone?"

"Well you didn't notice either!" Sentarou shot back. "Stop being stupid!"

"I'm not being the stupid one, you dolt!"

"Dullard!"

"Dimwit!"

"Maybe we should go see Nanao," Sentarou said suddenly. "She'd know where they went."

"Okay!"

* * *

"I don't see the resemblance," Renji muttered, squinting at the messily colored page Iba held out to him. "There's no way that's Mayuri."

"Of course it is!" Iba growled pointing at the man dressed in purple with an eerily painted face. "Just look at him."

"That guy looks like a clown," Hisagi muttered. "And he's got a white face."

"So does Mayuri!" Iba shouted in disbelief.

"Well, maybe it is Mayuri. Where's everyone else?" Momo asked from behind Renji, leaning over the redhead to look at the picture. "There's only like three people in this thing."

"I'm here, see the sunglasses?" Iba pointed at a young man with black hair, tights, and a cape.

"That's a mask," Renji said bluntly, wondering about Iba's sanity. "So, who's the guy with the pointy-eared mask? You know, the one with the bat on his chest."

"Uh," Iba frowned, leaning closer to study the picture further. "That's obviously Sentarou."

* * *

"So, you think he's depressed?" Matsumoto swirled a spoonful of sugar into her teacup. "Whatever for?"

"He's been sighing and moping around ever since the captains left for their mission," Saskibe shrugged, playing with his menu. "I'm just a little concerned."

"It can't be that bad," Matsumoto tried to assure him. "Why don't we go to my captain about it and see what he has to say."

"Do we have to?" Saskibe frowned. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"He treats everyone that way!"

"What? He tried to freeze me that time we were five minutes late for curfew!"

"He was just concerned..."

"Whose curfew is at eight o'clock anyway?"

"Lots of people."

"Name one."

"Momo."

"She crazy," Saskibe sighed. "It doesn't count."

"Kira's doesn't stay out past ten," Rangiku nodded firmly.

"He does that of his own free will," Saskibe sighed.

"Yachiru!"

"Doesn't have one."

"Uh..."

"Are you quite done?"

"Yeah..." Matsumoto pouted.

"It's 7:45, I need to get you back anyway," Saskibe stood to leave. "I guess there's no harm in talking to him."

* * *

"Suigetsu!" Aizen yelled across the room. "I know you're in here! Suigetsu!"

"I'm right here!" Aizen's sword wandered into Aizen's line of sight. "Stop yelling."

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Aizen asked suspiciously.

"Making a sandwich," Suigetsu looked devious. "I'm going to beat those shinigami next time!"

"With a sandwich?" Aizen looked skeptical.

"You don't understand!" Suigetsu muttered.

"What don't I understand?"

"Nothing."

"I can't help you unless you tell me."

"I don't want your help," Suigetsu growled, throwing the plate on the floor. "I want to make a sandwich!"

"You just broke one of my plates..." Aizen frowned.

"Here," Aizen's sword waved his hand and the plate was back in one piece. "It's fixed."

"No it's not. You just used your power on it. It's still broken on the floor. Wonderwice is going to cut his feet on that. Clean it up."

"Whatever." The illusion faded and Suigetsu disappeared.

"I know you're still in here," Aizen bellowed. "You better have this mess cleaned up by the time I come in here again, Suigetsu!" Aizen stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I just know it!"

"Shunsui," Ukitake sighed, tiring of his ranting. "I'm not even there. How can I steal Nanao's heart if I'm here with you?"

"You admit that you want to steal her love from me!"

"Now I understand why Yamamoto never sends them on missions," Kenpachi muttered to Byakuya who nodded in agreement. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "Kyoraku, no one's going to try to steal Ise's heart. Get over it."

"Are you saying that my lovely Nanao is undesirable?" Shunsui looked angry.

"Not at all," Kenpachi played with his mask. "If you don't stop whining about it I'll send Kuchiki here after her."

"She'll never be able to resist!" Kyoraku paled. "He's almost as bad as Jyuushirou!"

"Hey," Aizen walked into the group.

The four shinigami stared.

"Suigetsu, it's nice to see you again," Ukitake smiled pleasantly. "Aizen isn't around, is he?"

"Hello, Ukitake." Suigetsu nodded at the other three. "Zaraki, Kuchiki, Kyoraku."

"How'd he know it was us?" Kenpachi whispered loudly to Byakuya.

"You're not very convincing arrancar," Suigetsu shrugged, sitting down next to Shunsui. "Did you bring sandwiches?"

"Yamamoto packed us some," Ukitake opened the picnic basket beside them. "It's time for lunch anyway."

"This one says 'Shunsui, my boy' on it," Kenpachi said, staring at the permanent marker on the plastic wrap.

"Mine!" Shunsui said gleefully taking the large sub sandwich and eyeing it happily.

"And this one's Ukitake's," Byakuya said, handing over the sandwich.

"Here are both of yours," Suigetsu said, picking up two smashed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Not quite as impressive as the subs, eh?"

"Yeah," Kenpachi grunted, looking disgusted at the apricot jelly. "I hate apricots."

Suigetsu snickered.

"At least we have sandwiches," Byakuya said slyly.

"What?" Suigetsu looked frantically through the basket. "He only sent you one meal's worth? What am I supposed to eat?"

"You could go home," Kenpachi suggested.

"But Aizen's there," Suigetsu frowned. "And I've run away."

"Why did you run away?" Ukitake looked suddenly concerned.

"So I could make sandwiches and finally defeat the Sandwich King!"

"Who is the Sandwich King?" Shunsui wondered.

"I'm not sure...we all had a little too much to drink."

"Which reminds me," Shunsui pulled out his goody bag.

* * *

End part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love of Aizen

By

PND

Part 3

A "continuation" of Part 2

* * *

Yumichika sipped his tea slowly, blowing at the steam. Ikkaku sat across from him, growing more agitated by the second.

"So, he's coming to visit soon," Yumichika stopped drinking his tea long enough to inform his friend.

"Who?"

"Suigetsu, of course!"

"Who?"

"Honestly, Ikkaku," Yumichika sighed. "Aizen's zanpakuto."

"Oh, _him_."

"You sound bitter."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"I don't like him."

"Why ever not?"

"Because, he thinks he's better than me."

"It was just a sandwich," Yumichika sighed.

"It was a battle!"

"Well, if you're really that concerned about it, then why don't you challenge him again?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Yumi."

"Naturally."

* * *

"Taichou!"

"You're back early, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya commented, finishing up his paperwork for the night. He looked up. "Oh, and you, too, Saskibe-fukutaichou. Thank you for bringing Matsumoto home so promptly."

"Taichou, there's something important we need to discuss with you," Rangiku said, looking very serious. "Chojiro, ask him!"

Chojiro, for his part, looked very nervous. "No, I can't..."

"Come on, Cho-Jo," Matsumoto pouted. "You said it seemed like a good idea on our way home when I suggested it."

"Yes, but it's a really big commitment and I don't know if we're ready for anything like that yet, Rangiku."

"But, Chojiro, you promised!"

Hitsugaya blinked, listening to their conversation. Matsumoto and Saskibe wanted to ask him something important? And what was this about commitment?

"Rangiku, there are so many preparations we'd have to figure out. Like the guest list, refreshments, and a cake!"

"Let's not forget my dress!"

"Why do you need a dress?" Hitsugaya paled.

"It's a special day!" Rangiku informed him happily.

"A special day involving cakes and dresses?" The young captain looked from one to the other, seemingly panicked. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, Saskibe and I are—"

"Don't you think this is a little fast?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"No, not really," Chojiro shook his head. "It's actually one of the best ideas she's ever suggested to me."

"Really, Cho-Jo?" Matsumoto beamed.

"Yes, Rangiku."

"That's so sweet of you!" Matsumoto gushed, hugging the lieutenant's arm.

"You're too much," Saskibe said bashfully.

"I forbid it."

Rangiku and Chojiro blinked at Hitsugaya's sudden statement.

"I always thought you liked him," Rangiku started to look upset.

"No, no, Rangiku," Hitsugaya looked at the two lieutenants. "It's just a little soon, don't you think?"

"I think the sooner the possible the better," Chojiro said firmly.

"But you two haven't been together that long!"

"Captain, what does that have to do with throwing the captain commander a party?"

"You're doing what?"

* * *

"Kiyone, please calm down. I can't understand what you're saying when you're talking that fast," Nanao said reasonably, not even looking up from her paperwork. She'd known Kiyone and Sentarou for years and was actually quite adept at deciphering their speech, but sometimes she just liked to mess with the poor girl.

"We don't know where Captain Ukitake is. We haven't seen him for two days now and no one will tell us where he is."

"Then why did you come to me?"

"Because you'd know where he is!" Sentarou said, pointing at her accusingly. "Everyone knows that you know everything about the two of them. Of course you'd know where they went!"

"I honestly can't tell you where they are," Nanao finally looked at the two of them. "I was ordered not to."

"Well, if it's orders..." Kiyone frowned.

"It is," Nanao said gravely. A knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

"Excuse me, but I have a letter post-marked Hueco Mundo from your captain, Lieutenant Ise."

"Oh, thank you," Nanao took the letter and glanced at Kiyone and Sentarou. "Did the two of you need anything else?"

"He's in Hueco Mundo?" Kiyone raged, slamming her hands down on the desk. "What stupid idiot would send the love of my life—I mean, my captain—there of all places?"

"The captain commander?" Sentarou suggested.

"Shut up," Kiyone snapped. "We have to save him!"

"I suggest you stay right here and make sure to keep your division running smoothly for Captain Ukitake. Any interference with his mission could be dire," Nanao sighed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kiyone pouted. "And Nanao?"

"Yes, Kiyone?"

"Please don't tell Captain Ukitake about the 'love of my life' thing. It's kind of embarrassing." Kiyone glared as Sentarou snickered.

"You have my word, Kiyone. Now please, go."

* * *

"Stark, can I talk to you?" Aizen peeked his head into the espada's room.

"No," Stark mumbled from his pile of cushions.

"Good," Aizen wandered in and sat down by the make-shift bed. "It's Suigetsu. He's not listening to me and I think he's run away. Earlier he broke a plate on purpose and didn't clean it up. I had to make Yami do it."

"Go away."

"He's been so unruly since I let him go alone to the Soul Society. I wonder if he met a girl there..."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Maybe he's gone to see her then! You're such a good listener, Stark!"

* * *

"We can not allow him to corrupt our beautiful ideology," Momo said firmly, opening the coloring book. "Iba will not live to see another day!"

"Don't you think that's just a little bit drastic? Why don't we just take the book from him and give it back to Saskibe?"

"Renji, don't be an idiot. He obviously has to die for his sins against our beliefs. I'm sure Yamamoto would agree with me!"

"Don't bring him into this," Renji sighed. "Just see what the Book wants us to do, Momo."

Momo flipped open to a page. The professor was talking to a group of students. She smiled, "We're going to see Madarame."

"Ikkaku? But he was a bad guy in the last book!"

"Isn't he your friend?" Momo sighed, "Besides, people change, Renji."

"Yeah, okay," Renji picked up the coloring book. "On our way then?"

* * *

"Ouch, that was my foot," Shunsui whispered as they hid behind another pillar.

"No one is coming," Byakuya said boredly. "Do we have to hide?"

"It's more exciting this way," Kenpachi removed his foot from Shunsui's. "Besides, Suigetsu seems to be in a good mood now."

"He is," Shunsui nodded. "That poor boy must be so bored here. I don't think Aizen lets him get out enough. Maybe I should take him drinking!"

"He's underage," Byakuya frowned.

"Details," Shunsui muttered.

A shopping cart squeaked by.

"Okay, that was weird," Kenpachi mumbled.

"So you saw that, too? I knew it was too early to be that drunk."

"That's a Wal-Mart."

"You're so smart, Bya-kun!"

"I never would've noticed that big sign up there, Sauce."

The group stopped at the entrance where Suigetsu and Jyuushirou were waiting.

"Wow, look, ice cream sandwiches are on sale," Jyuushirou flipped through an ad. "Oh, and tube socks!"

"Wal-Mart doesn't have sales, they just advertise their regular prices," Byakuya said stoically.

"Why do you know that?" Kenpachi eyed the man.

"Well, you don't believe his family became that rich by wasting their money, do you?" Jyuushirou chuckled. "The Kuchiki's have always been long-time Wal-Mart shoppers."

"Come on, guys," Suigetsu frowned. "I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"But I wanted to check out the Wal-Mart, I've never been to one."

"Put the ad down, we're leaving." Suigetsu sighed. "There's a nice little café up the corridor a ways with the best sandwiches!"

* * *

Yamamoto snuffled, reading over the letter one last time. Shunsui was always a bit of worrier, but he was a good boy and Yama would do his best to make him happy. If he wanted him to keep an eye on Nanao then he would do his best. He shoved the letter into his robes and was about to knock on the door when Hisagi opened it for him...from the inside.

Shunsui had warned him about this one.

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto snapped.

"I was delivering a paper..."

"With the door closed?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, the air was on..."

"I don't ever want to see you in this division again!"

"But," Hisagi hesitated, "I have you. It's part of my job..."

"Make someone else do it," Yamamoto frowned. "Not a guy."

"Uh, yes, Sir." Hisagi looked confused. "Uh, I'll see you at dinner tonight, Nanao."

"You were leaving," Yamamoto grunted.

"Right," Hisagi walked off, giving the old man a confused look.

"Nanao Ise!" Yamamoto dashed slowly through the door. "What was the meaning of _that_?"

"Meaning of what, Sir?" Nanao set the paper she was looking at to the side.

"That _boy_," Yamamoto huffed. "If you're going to run around on Shunsui you could do better, at a captain. Jyuushirou for instance, he's a good boy."

"Are you drunk, Sir?" Nanao frowned.

"Preposterous!" Yamamoto snorted. "I will be observing you today as you take care of your division."

"Are you going to be observing the other lieutenants?"

"No."

"Is this going to be like last time?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Nanao sighed. "But you're paying for everything this time."

"Hmm, fine," Yamamoto frowned, "But only because it's for Shunsui!"

* * *

Aizen wandered through the streets of Soul Society, studying the women. None of these lower seated Shinigami women could have possibly caught the eye of Suigetsu. He'd just have to start going through the upper seated women.

Unohana. NO.

Soi Fon...Gin said something about her and Kira hooking up...

Isane? No, not his type.

Momo? Oh please, no.

Nanao Ise? She wouldn't be too bad of a match for Suigetsu, but of course, Shunsui would never stand for it.

Matsumoto? Not applicable. He'd feel sorry for Suigetsu if he even tried.

Yachiru...too young.

Nemu...overprotective father. He did not need that man as an in-law.

Which left...

Rukia Kuchiki...they had bad relations in the past and it would bring another undesirable in-law.

Which left...Kiyone Kotetsu. A bit hyper, but, cute enough he thought. She might be a good match, better than most of the others at least...

Of course she had an unhealthy obsession with her captain and that dark-haired Sentarou boy was always hanging out with her, but that could be easily overlooked.

It had to be Kiyone.

Aizen nodded.

"Why is that man staring at you, Kiyone?" Isane whispered to her sister, glancing at the creepy man across the street.

"What? Where?" Kiyone looked up.

"Don't look around! It's too obvious." Isane frowned. "Let's just go back home."

"Should we go home if there's a creepy dude stalking us?" Kiyone frowned. "That's dangerous, Isane."

"Excuse me, Ladies."

"He's talking to us!" Kiyone squeaked.

"I know! What do we do?" Isane looked around frantically.

"I don't know!"

"Now, now, Ladies. I understand, I'll catch up with you later." Aizen chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he walked off. "Seems I'm a bit of a celebrity in these parts."

* * *

"What do you want?" Stark groaned, wondering made him seem like such a sympathetic person.

"I'm so proud of Suigetsu. He seems like quite the ladies man in Soul Society. These girls I was following totally mistook me for him and were so excited they could hardly form words."

"They probably thought you were a stalker."

"Nonsense," Aizen chuckled. "I even discovered what girl has caught Suigetsu heart."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She's part of the thirteenth division. Kiyone Kotetsu. Isn't that a cute name?"

"Whatever."

"I have a little mission for you, Stark."

* * *

End part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

For the Love of Aizen

By

PND

Part 4

A "continuation" of Part 3

AN: It helps if you listen to Elvis Presley's "Teddy Bear" Song while reading this...

* * *

"I'm glad you've come to me to help with your problem," Ikkaku said, glancing first to Renji then to Momo. "What exactly is your problem?"

"We're being annoyed," Renji frowned.

"He won't leave us alone about his coloring book," Momo huffed.

"And who is the one bothering you?" Ikkaku asked, patting Yachiru softly on the head as she napped in his lap.

"Iba Tetsuzaemon," Momo hissed, clutching her comic book to her chest.

"Iba?" Ikkaku looked thoughtful for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Consider it taken care of."

"Thank you, Ikkaku," Renji smiled and started to get up.

"One moment, Renji," Ikkaku stopped the lieutenant from leaving. "Consider it done, but in return, you must do a favor for me."

"A favor?" Momo looked a little hesitant. "What is it?"

"I'm glad you asked," Ikkaku smirked and Renji got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"This crepe is delicious!" Ukitake said, taking a bite of his treat. "I never would have thought that Hueco Mundo would have such a wonderful little diner in it!"

"Hey, quiet down," Suigetsu hushed him. "Someone might figure out you're not real arrancar if you act like that."

"Sauce, is the coffee to your liking?" Shunsui leaned forward with a pink packet. "Maybe a little more sugar?"

"No," Byakuya replied stiffly.

"What's up with this place?" Kenpachi looked around. "Our waiter walked off with our money. I want my change!"

"Um, that wasn't a waiter that you paid," Suigetsu frowned.

"It wasn't?"

"No," Suigetsu sighed. "You just shoved your money at an arrancar."

"He was wearing white!"

"We all wear white."

"Well, I'm not paying again."

"Why don't you dress like an arrancar, Suigetsu?" Ukitake asked curiously. "No one's even looking at you. It's strange."

"They can't see me," Suigetsu sniffed. "If Aizen found out I was here then he'd be rushing over to make me go home."

"Tough guy to have as a dad, isn't he?" Shunsui patted the zanpakuto on the shoulder. "I know how you feel."

"Yeah, Yamamoto is pretty tough, isn't he?" Kenpachi snorted. "Old badger."

"I wasn't talking about him," Shunsui said in surprise. "I was talking about Jyuushirou!"

The other men at the table stared at him.

"That's right," Shunsui nodded gravely. "Jyuushirou's still trying to steal Nanao away from me at this very moment. See that innocent look in his eyes? It's fake. He's actually secretly planning a malicious theft of love right now."

"What does this have to do with fathers?" Kenpachi asked slowly.

"Nothing. He just wants to rant," Byakuya said, sipping at his coffee.

"Well, I think it's kind of sweet," Suigetsu sighed wistfully. "Unrequited love! The man who would do anything for the woman who loves him and the evil uncle who always tries to steal her away. Touching."

"So, am I the evil uncle or is Shunsui?" Jyuushirou looked confused.

"Huh?" Shunsui's eyes widened. "It's me, isn't it?"

"I think someone's been watching too many soaps," Kenpachi snorted.

"Kill me now," Byakuya murmured.

* * *

Nanao sighed for what had to be the tenth time. Dinner with Shuuhei, Isane, Rangiku, Chojiro, Izuru, and Soifon was turning out to be a disaster. She didn't mind being the only one without a date and the fact that her meal was a little overcooked wasn't a problem. No. Her problem was sitting beside her, staring intently at Shuuhei and sending dark glances at Kira as dinner continued. Nanao knew she'd have to explain everything to them later. She should have just canceled.

"So, Sir, you're telling me that you were the first man on the moon?" Soifon's dry response was unnoticed by the first division captain.

"Exactly," Yamamoto nodded. "It was in my younger years. I was a bit more reckless then, you know. A group of friends dared me to test the bounds of the universe, so I built myself a ramp and flashstepped—"

By now everyone one was listening to him.

"So, how big was the ramp?" Rangiku asked conversationally, giving a quick glance to Chojiro.

"Oh, it went ten miles into the air."

"And how long did it take to build?"

"Just a few minutes here and there. Time was different back in my day. We didn't have nonsense like school and work back then. We ran wild and free!"

"Disturbing," Hisagi muttered.

"Don't get smart with me, boy." Yama narrowed his old eyes at the young man.

"Soutaichou," Nanao interrupted, trying to get the old man's attention again. "Why don't you tell us all about the time you blew up St. Helen's peak?"

"Ah yes, thank you, Nanao! I was about to tell that one!"

* * *

"Since when has Stark become Lord Aizen's favorite? He doesn't do anything."

"I know! All he does is sleep and make unimportant comments at the meetings."

"I don't think he even comments at meetings."

"He probably doesn't even go."

"You don't notice a lot of things, do ya, Zommari," Grimmjow snickered.

"What are you doing?" Tousen interrupted the four men crowded in the hallway.

"Nothing," Barragan muttered.

"It's none of your business, Sir," Szayel sniffed, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"You don't like me do you, Tousen?"

"What are you talking about, Grimmjow?" Zommari blinked in confusion.

Everyone ignored him.

"I don't think that is relevant in any way," Tousen frowned. "Now what are you talking about out here? All of your noise woke Wonderwice from his nap."

A sleep-ruffled head of blond hair appeared from behind the ex-captain's body. The four espada immediately looked ashamed.

"We're sorry, Wonderwice," Szayel said walking over and leaning down to look at the little boy. "We didn't mean to wake you, right guys?"

There was a mumbled response from the other three espada.

"I know!" Szayel said brightly, patting Wonderwice's head fondly. "Why don't we sing you a bedtime song?"

"I don't know..." Tousen frowned.

"Come on, Tousen," Barragan looked down at the little boy. "Can't you tell he wants us to?"

"Well..." Tousen began.

"Then it's decided!" Szayel turned to Grimmjow and clapped. "Let's get started then."

"What? You want me to?"

"Yes, just like we practiced," Szayel smiled.

"Bum buh da da!" Zommari absently mumbled.

"Not yet," the old espada grumbled.

"Ahem," Grimmjow smoothed his hair back and smirked.

"Three, two, one," Szayel counted down.

"Oh, Baby let me be your lovin' Teddy Bear!" Grimmjow snapped his fingers with the beat and the three other espada swayed in the background singing. "Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere! Oh, let me be!"

"Oh, let him be!" Szayel and Barragan chimed in. Zommari stood there until Szayel none too gently jabbed him in the stomach.

"Your Teddy Bear!" Grimmjow grinned madly. "I don't wanna be your tiger, 'cause tigers play too rough," He made a playful clawing motion at Wonderwice's stomach. The little boy giggled and too a step back. "I don't wanna be a lion!" The sixth espada pointed at an oblivious Tousen. "'Cause lions ain't the kind you love enough!"

"Bum buh da da!" Zommari chimed in at the wrong time.

"I just wanna be your Teddy Bear," Grimmjow finished the song with an impressive spin.

Wonderwice giggled madly, clapping.

"Well great, now he's more awake than he was earlier," Tousen muttered.

"That's funny," Szayel looked genuinely confused. "It worked on Full House."

"You know," Barragan muttered. "Grimmjow kind of reminds me of Elvis..."

* * *

"I knew Elvis," Yamamoto nodded. "I saved him from a hollow once...though it may have been a fan girl...neither of us was sure. Nice guy."

Kira blinked, "Really?"

Soifon gave him an _are you an idiot? _look.

"You bet," Yamamoto nodded proudly.

* * *

Nanao opened the door to the office quietly. Once she had gotten to the eighth division quarters Yamamoto had finally agreed to leave her alone for the rest of the night.

A figure in white was sleeping at the captain's desk, brown hair falling over undone paperwork. Nanao frowned at the familiar sight. She sighed in annoyance and grabbed her paper fan and smacked the back of the man's head with it.

"Get up, that's not your desk!"

The man didn't move.

The door opened and in walked a small arrancar girl carrying a tray of tea and other delicious snacks she had swiped from the thirteenth division.

"That's not how you wake him," the girl said knowledgably, setting the tray door. "You stick your fingers down his throat and he—"

Stark's head shot up in surprise, "I'm awake!"

"Nice to see you up, Stark," Lilinette smiled, sitting down on the edge of the desk. "This lady wants you to move."

"I also want to know why you're wearing my captain's haori," Nanao murmured.

"Well, I was just walking and this guy walked by and told me I'd better get to the eighth division or Nanao would get mad. So I got here and some girl gave me this jacket-thingy and told me to sit down at this desk before Nanao got back and I was cold and tired and I fell asleep and are you Nanao?" He looked at Lilinette and frowned, "I bet she's Nanao."

* * *

Zommari walked by himself down the hallway, trying to find his room. It had been around here earlier. He could have sworn it.

Why were there so many people around anyway? He didn't recognize that small café over there.

Ah, he recognized that tile on the floor though. It kind of reminded him of something.

"Bum bah da da."

Team A-4 stared.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

For the Love of Aizen

By

PND

Part 5

A "continuation" of Part 4

* * *

"He doesn't want that. It's not on the list," Momo said primly, pulling the object out of Renji's hand and setting it back on the shelf.

"Well, I was just thinking about options," Renji muttered in reply. "Ikkaku's a weird guy; he probably doesn't even know what half of this stuff is. I know I don't."

"That's because you're ridiculous."

"Momo!"

"It's true," Momo sighed. "You couldn't even figure out a way to take care of Iba. You wanted to see Madarame about it."

"You were the one who suggested it!"

"Quit blaming others, Renji." Momo chastised him as she set a jar of mayonnaise into their cart. "Madarame is a wonderful man."

"He is, is he?" Renji frowned, not liking the dreamy look that was spreading across Momo's face. "He's not that great."

"Renji! He's your friend!"

"Yeah, but he's—"

"You shouldn't bad talk people who are close to you." Momo huffed, looking at the list of 'top secret sandwich supplies' they were supposed to buy for Ikkaku. "That's just like you, Renji. I can't believe I'm even hanging out with you. You probably talk bad about me behind my back, too!"

_Who doesn't_? Renji wondered absently as Momo took off with the shopping cart, prepared to find the rest of the items on Ikkaku's list. He'd just wait for her up front. She wouldn't get very far. He was the one with the money.

* * *

"It's really a shame, isn't it?" Szayel sipped at his non-fat latte and stared at his magazine. "You'd make a much better daddy than he would."

"Eh, I don't know," Grimmjow scratched his jaw as he leaned back in one of the cushy chairs in the break room. "I don't really think I have a lot of good qualities like that."

"Of course you do!" Szayel shook his head of pink hair artfully. "You're fairly well-groomed, you're not completely stupid, and you only destroy something maybe once a week now. I think you've matured a lot in your time here, Grimmjow."

"I guess you're right, but compared to a guy like Tousen, I'm no where in his league."

"You shouldn't compare yourself to him," Szayel sniffed, setting his latte down. "You are two completely different people."

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Szayel." Grimmjow smiled. "Thank you."

"Grimmjow!"

The two Espada turned to look at the ex-shinigami standing in the doorway.

"What?" Grimmjow replied snarkily, then paused remembering his new-found maturity. "What do you want, Sir?"

"Wonderwice is missing," Tousen frowned. "Did you take him?"

"Of course not!"

"This is getting good!" Kenpachi whispered to Byakuya from their hiding place in an air duct.

"Do be quiet," Byakuya murmured, hand clamped tightly around Wonderwice's mouth. He grimaced as the boy drooled on it. "We don't want to be found out."

"What'cha planning on doing with him then?"

"We'll release him into the wilds of Hueco Mundo. I'm sure he'll be able to find a way back eventually."

"That's your best plan? The wilds of Hueco Mundo? He doesn't seem particularly smart, to be honest. How do you know he won't trip on a rock and knock himself out cold?"

"Then it's one less arrancar for us to worry about."

Wonderwice giggled.

"I swear, I can almost hear him laughing," Tousen sighed sadly.

"Don't worry; we'll help you find him!" Szayel closed his magazine and set it on the table.

"We will?" Grimmjow muttered.

"Yes, we will!" Szayel smiled. "Tousen-san, we are at your immediate disposal. We will help you find our dear Wonderwice!"

* * *

"Yumichika?" Iba blinked at the sudden appearance of the eleventh division shinigami. "Did you need something?"

"No," Yumichika brushed his hair back.

"Oh, okay," Iba stared at him. "Why are you dressed so strange?"

"Do you think I look strange?" Yumichika stared down at his black suit. "I always wear black."

"You look like some kind of mobster..."

"I do? Oh well," Yumichika shrugged, pulling his fedora over his eyes a little more. "Iba Tetsuzaemon, I am under orders from a higher power to relieve you of your Batman coloring book or to kill you in the process. I will not fail in my mission, even if it means death to you. Please, consider my words carefully. Will you give it to me willingly or will I have to take it from you?"

"Are you serious?" Iba frowned. "It's just a coloring book."

"It's very important to certain individuals," Yumichika said, drawing his sword. "Final time, Iba. Give it up or die."

"Yumichika," Iba gasped. "It's in my room. I'll go get it!"

"Do hurry," Yumichika made no move to put his sword away. "And don't try to run."

"Sure." Iba immediately flashstepped away.

Yumichika sighed and took chase.

He just had to run, didn't he?

* * *

"Are you lost?"

"Did you loose your mummy?"

"Guys..."

"Aww, look at those big eyes!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Guys!"

"He looks a little dazed."

"Maybe he tripped over a rock."

"GUYS!" Suigetsu growled, finally getting their attention. "He is an arrancar. You shouldn't get too close to them." The zanpakuto stepped forward and took the little arrancar's hand. "Come on, Wonderwice. I'll take you home."

"I want to come," Ukitake frowned, patting the little boy's blond hair fondly. "A small child is a handful for one person."

"Definitely," Shunsui took the boy's other hand and grinned. "We'll get you home in no time, small child!"

* * *

"You aren't Captain Kyoraku..."

"I'm not."

"Why are you here?"

"That Nanao lady said I had to do some work around here so I wouldn't be completely useless. So I ran off."

"Aren't you an arrancar?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in Soul Society?"

"I'm on a mission," Stark frowned. "Can I sit down? It's tiring to stand."

"Yeah, I guess..." Kiyone motioned to the couch by the wall. "Over there's fine."

"Great," Stark sank down into the cushions. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm running my captain's division while he's away on a mission. I want to make sure everything looks and runs perfectly when he gets back," Kiyone sighed dreamily. "No matter how long I have to wait for his return, it will be worth it."

"You seem pretty dedicated."

"You think so?" Kiyone turned to look at him, eyes wide with awe. "No one's ever told me that before."

* * *

"I'm serious, Isane! He's so cool!"

"Where did you meet him anyway? He sounds a little sketchy from what you've said."

"He just walked into the office."

"You said he's not a shinigami," Hisagi frowned at the smaller girl. "How'd he get into the Soul Society?"

"He said that he was doing some work for Nanao."

"Hired help?"

"Sort of..."

"Kiyone, I really must protest," Isane frowned. "He might be dangerous..."

"He's not! " Kiyone said assuredly. "I'm going to the eighth division to see him today."

* * *

"He seems like he's in a better mood," Kira said slowly, inwardly wondering why the four of them were hiding in a broom closet. "I don't think it's really necessary any more. Besides, he was throwing me some pretty mean looks last night."

"That's why we need to!" Rangiku said obviously, being the one who suggested the broom closet wasn't wondering about anything, and pointed a finger at the other girl in the closet. "You think we should, too, don't you, Soifon-taichou?"

"If it keeps me from hearing another tall tale I'll dress up for your little costume party," Soifon looked a little pale. "That story about him sinking Atlantis with a golf ball was frightening beyond words."

"I understand your grief," Saskibe said solemnly, having been privy to most of the old man's stories and present for more than half of them. "But please, we're doing this for the good of Seireitei. We all need to try our best to keep him sane. With Kyoraku and Ukitake-taichou gone for an indeterminable amount of time, Yamamoto-soutaichou is a little...stressed."

"I don't think stress has anything to do with it," Kira muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against a shelf. "Why don't we just throw him the party and get it over with. I don't want him glaring at me any more."

"Awesome, we're all settled then. The party committee is complete, Cho-jo." Matsumoto smiled. "Now, it's a costume party. What are we going to dress up as?" She glanced at Chojiro with large eyes and a pout. "I want to do matching costumes."

"I don't," Soifon muttered and Kira found himself nodding in agreement.

"Why don't we take some time to discuss this later?" Saskibe asked carefully, not wanting to dress up at all. "Let's talk about the guest list instead?"

* * *

Lilinette was seething. How dare that short little twit bring Stark treats! She'd show her! No, no, she'd show Stark! He was the one actually eating the treats. They could be poisoned for all he knew!

She crossed her arms and scowled. Stark was going to pay. Lilinette did not get replaced to easily. If he tried to, then she'd just replace him instead!

She'd find the most attractive man in Soul Society to replace him.

* * *

"Please," Iba panted, trying to wish his way through a wall as Yumichika's sword drew closer to his throat. "I'll get it for you, just don't kill me!"

"It's too late to beg, Iba-san," Yumichika smiled darkly. "I gave you your chance and you decided not to take it. I'll have to get that book myself. It's probably less of a hassle this way. No one will miss you, I'm sure."

"Yumichika," Iba gasped. "There's an arrancar behind you."

"Like I'd believe your petty lies," Yumichika frowned. "I would have thought even the likes of you would be above such things."

"I'm serious!"

"Like I'd even consider wasting pity on you.

"Yumichika! I do—"

"Excuse me," a small girl dressed in white interrupted, punching Iba and effectively silencing him. "That guy was annoying."

"I did not need you getting in my way." Yumichika frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. "What is it that you want?"

"You're the prettiest man in Soul Society, aren't you?"

"What?"

"I asked around and everyone gave me your name. Of course they also laughed when I asked, but we'll just ignore that," Lilinette squared her shoulders. "I, Lilinette, am now your fraccion!"

"My fraccion? Is that like a retainer?"

"Kind of, I guess," Lilinette shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Well, all right," Yumichika looked curious. "Why are you in Soul Society, how did you get in, and why has no one reported an infiltration?"

"None of that's important!" Lilinette kicked Iba in the knee once for good measure and smiled. "Where are we heading to?"

"I'm going to this idiot's home to retrieve something."

"I'll do it!"

"You will?"

"Yes."

"I doubt you could help."

"I can and will!" Lilinette took off in a burst of sonido.

Yumichika debated letting her get hopelessly lost since she had no idea where she was going, but decided against it, following her. He couldn't let his only retainer get killed by some hapless shinigami, could he?

* * *

"I don't think it's as important as your making it out to be," Gin scratched his head as he reclined comfortably in Aizen's throne, watching as said king paced the large throne room.

"You don't understand. I sent Stark to watch her and then possibly kidnap her, but he's wooing her instead! I knew I should have sent Noitora."

"He would have killed her," Gin pointed out.

"Zommari?"

"He would have killed her," Gin's smile drooped a bit. "And there's something off about him."

"Fine," Aizen sighed sadly. "I just didn't expect Stark to betray my trust so easily. He was such a good espada with a decent sense of justice. I just wanted to—" Aizen stopped as his pacing led him to the large double door that was the entrance to the throne room.

The door creaked open and four faces appeared in the doorway.

There was an awkward silence and Suigetsu coughed.

"So, we heard someone talking about justice and thought that maybe Tousen was in here. Just go on talking, Sosuke," Suigetsu waved and quickly shut the door.

"Gin?" Aizen asked slowly, still staring at the door he was standing a few feet away from.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me crazy or anything, but was that Jyuushirou and Shunsui dressed as arrancar hanging out with Suigetsu and Wonderwice?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool." Aizen ran his fingers through his hair. "Should I call an alert?"

"Yeah," Gin yawned dramatically. "It's been a tad bit boring around here lately."

"But it's Jyuushirou and Shunsui..."

"The Espada will have more fun that way."

* * *

End.


End file.
